The Crown
The Crown & The Flame, Book 2 is the second book of ''The Crown & The Flame'' series. It succeeds its first book, The Crown & The Flame, Book 1, and is followed by The Crown & The Flame, Book 3. Summary ''Kenna'''' and Dom are out to liberate the rest of The Five Kingdoms! Can Kenna form the alliances she needs to defeat her enemies once and for all? Meanwhile, Dom's powers are growing stronger, but will he be able to stay in control? Get ready for epic battles, new weapons... and dragons!'' Chapters Chapter 1: The Battle of Thorngate Kenna's plan to liberate the four remaining kingdoms begins with an epic battle at the Thorngate Castle... Chapter 2: The Burning of Thorngate With Thorngate Castle burning, Kenna's hopes for an alliance may be going up in smoke... Chapter 3: The Shipbuilders King Luther is sailing back from the Iron Empire! Kenna accelerates her campaign while Dom embarks on a journey of his own. Chapter 4: The Docks Kenna's secret mission to Alriel takes a dangerous turn. Meanwhile, Dom and Sei discover somthing terribly amiss in Sei's village... Chapter 5: The Uprising Led by Kenna, the people of Alriel fight back! Dom must help Sei contend with being imprisoned by Hex a second time... Chapter 6: The Foundry Destroyed Kenna learns that Hex has destroyed the Technocrat's hidden city, and a mysterious old man appears to free Dom and Sei from captivity. Chapter 7: The Thieves of Lykos To get to Zenobia's castle, Kenna will have to make a deal with the deadly Adder of Lykos. meanwhile, Dom takes his fire training to the spirit world. Chapter 8: The Masquerade ball Dom faces figures from his past as his fire training continues. Meanwhile, Zenobia's masquerade ball is more deadly than it appears. Chapter 9: The Shadow In the spirit world, Dom faces his most deadly opponent yet...himself! Meanwhile, Kenna's companions must avoid detection at Zenobia's ball. Chapter 10: The Pit Fight Kenna must pull off a daring mission right under Princess Zenobia's nose, while Dom struggles to master his emotions and find his dragon... Chapter 11: The Nevrakis Handmaiden Can Val survive being handmaiden to Zenobia, the most demanding, ruthless, and unpredictable member of the Nevrakis family? Chapter 12: The Storming of Lykos Val's undercover mission takes a dangerous turn, and Dom struggles to pass his final test in the spirit world. Chapter 13: The Wolf's Mouth The final battle approaches... will Kenna's forces be able to stand against the might of King Luther's army? Chapter 14: The Battle of the Bay Kenna's fleet clashes with Luther's in the Wolf's Mouth, and the fate of The Five Kingdoms hangs in the balance! Chapter 15: The Dragon With Kenna's life in danger and the fate of the realm in the balance, can Dom find a way to save her and all he holds dear? Chapter 16: The Aftermath Kenna's army has defeated Luther and freed The Five Kingdoms, but at a terrible cost... Gallery TC&TF Bk2 Ch3 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek TC&TF Bk2 Ch5 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 5 sneak peek TC&TF Bk2 Ch9 sneak peek.png|Chapter 9 sneak peek TC&TF Bk2 Ch11 sneak peek.png|Chapter 11 sneak peek TC&TF Bk2 Ch13 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 13 sneak peek Trivia * The book takes place over the course of six weeks. * In Chapter 13, Dom brings Kenna to the Beltane Festival, where they play at the wish-making booth together, there, Kenna pretends to be a commoner named Kaitlyn, a reference to the character of the same name in "The Freshman" series. *Dom's Hawk appears to make cameo in Chapter 13 of The Royal Romance, Book 3 as Tiberius, a wild hawk roaming around Your Character's Duchy. Category:Stories Category:The Crown & The Flame Category:Fantasy Category:Dual Lead Category:Multiple Points of View